After Officer Nakamori Aoko Got Married
by fineontheoutside
Summary: Lately, the heists have gotten more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh dear, I've been quite busy lately trying to apply to colleges and such. I hope you all dears are doing great. I'm fluctuating in and out of that state. I hope I'll be able to update more often but I think I say that every time I post something. Anyway, enjoy and perhaps leave a review?_

"Do you want to know a secret?" he asks her quietly in the darkened room. There's the faded light of a pale half moon pouring through the oversized windows of the room that does little to aid the police officer in finding her suspect. His voice is husky, almost taunting her in the sensual tone. Before she realizes where his words are coming from, he slips her hand into his. She can make out his silhouette, how close he is to her; how close their lips are. He bows slightly to have his lips meet her small hand. His monocle gleams in the moonlight, and she grabs at him with her free hand in a fruitless attempt.

"Don't touch me," she spits out, ripping her hand out of his reach astonished. "And don't bother telling me some ornate lie you'd think I believe, Kid-san," Suddenly, he's across the room, sensing the danger of being close to the fiery brunette, no doubt. Her hands inching toward her belt, only to realize there's nothing there. A colorful array of curses leaves her pale, cracked lips as she sees the Phantom Thief, stun gun and handcuffs and other various tools she had planned to use to catch him along with the gem he boasted he would steal, held securely around his own waist. "Really Nakamori-keibu, I took that belt you had off when I was disguised as one of the interns, or can you not recall when this little magic trick took place?" the thief purrs with satisfaction. The police woman grits her teeth remembering when a clumsy journalist had run into her and dropped all of the paper work he had been holding an hour earlier.

"I'd prefer if you don't call me that any more, I'm married now, though I'm sure you're aware of that," Aoko says coolly, sculpting a poker face of her own. She's running out of options. "I'm sure your husband's quite the looker," he says distractedly. Kid smoothly pulls out the police issued hand gun out of her belt and toys with it. He turns his back to her, and shoots at the glass. He releases a laugh as the glass shatters into an unaccountable amount of pieces. "My win, keibu-dono." The thief gives her a wink and unfolds his paraglide, gem held securely in his hand.

She tackles him, right there, pushing him into the rough, worn carpet of the museum. The soft sound of their scuffle muting the silence. Aoko grabs back her stun gun but Kid quickly evaporates into thick, pink smoke. Trying not to cough, she looks carefully into the stifling curtain of gas and waits for the unfortunate gleam of the gem, revealing the thief's location. The cop sprints after the glisten until she's out of the smoke bomb and sees the thief, running down a hallway and entering the control room that the Director of the museum had shown her.

There are a few shouts that can be heard but by the time she enters the room, all of the police men and women crowded in the small room, can be seen collapsed, unconscious as ominous, white gas slowly fades. Cautiously, she watches where she steps and presses the fabric of her sleeve to her mouth as a filter until the room clears of the gas. She looks in the room, the Phantom Thief missing. She checks the vents but find them securely tightened. An expletive leaves her mouth. Aoko turns back toward the door, thinking perhaps he escaped another, only to turn to face the criminal with the Cheshire grin. She jumps, startled and he takes advantage of her vulnerable state, and lifts a spray can towards her face and emits the gas directly at her. She coughs, "God damn it," she mutters, her body suddenly feels heavy, "Kaitou…" She crumbles weakly toward the ground, the thief catching her in his arms.

There's a ghost of a smile on his face as she makes a peaceful face in her sleep. "I'll see you soon Kuroba-keibu," he whispers to her, dipping into his graceful stand to place his lips on her warms cheeks. He places her unconscious body on the ground amidst the other officers and turns to leave, the jewel he had sent a notice to steal sitting safely in one of the pockets of the belt that belonged to Aoko, held tightly around her waist.

He takes a step toward the door, his heist seemingly finished. There's a small metallic click that stops him and he's suddenly aware of the foreign weight holding down his right hand. His head snaps down to see a metal handcuff clasped around his wrist. A hushed expletive parts his lips, and his poker face unravels into a child-like smile upon seeing the handcuff that his childhood friend must have slipped on the Phantom Thief as well as herself before succumbing into the effects of the sleeping gas. Kid kneels back beside her limp body. The look of unadulterated surprise and giddiness tainting the mysterious thief's name.

Kid leans in to plant another gentle kiss on the unconscious girl's forehead. Easily, he slips the handcuff off of his wrist. "I found myself quite a jewel finding you."


	2. Chapter 2

She kisses her husband, the first thing to do after she's taken off her shoes and walk into the bedroom. "You're late," Kaito replies tiredly, rolling over on the bed to make room for her. "The bed's colder without you." Aoko laughs and takes her hair out of the tight ponytail it had been in the last few hours. "I got caught up with work, you know how it is after every Kid heist, I got dragged along to go drinking with them all too. It's not like I could say no to them tonight," she says casually, getting ready for bed. "You could've said no," he says, his voice muffled under the thick comforter. And suddenly, she can't help but laugh. She jumps into bed, pulling the many layers of blankets and sheets above her until she's hiding from the world with her husband beside her.

Aoko pulls Kaito closer to her and feels the warmth of his pulse. "Aoko, you're so cold. Get out, get away from me," Kaito yells at her, making her cuddle closer into his arms. He doesn't make an effort to push her away, rather pulling her closer into his hold. She's shivering and Kaito rubs his hands against her arms in an effort to warm her. She's a little bit tipsy, nothing like how her father would be, but he can still see there's a heavy blush on her cheeks when she goes to nestle her head into his neck.

"I beat you tonight," she whispers in a singsong voice close to his ear, making Kaito shiver himself. "Dumbass, I completely let you win. You can't catch the infamous Phantom Thief." It's ridiculous, the way they're arguing, like children bickering over the larger slice of cake or who gets to hold the leash when they walk the dog.

"You're such a liar Kaito," Aoko says, slurring her words together. "You definitely didn't see those handcuffs coming. I totally caught you Kid." He knows that she won't remember this is in the morning so he kisses her forehead and whispers to her, "You're right dear, you did catch me."

The cold winter night drags on as they sleep in bliss, wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
